The Letter
by ChaiGrl
Summary: Dean discovers a letter from Jessica to Sam and learns a little more about his brother's life.


I do NOT own anything pertaining to _Supernatural_.

So this came to me at 1:30 in the morning and all though it is not one of my best stories I thought I would post it anyway. So please be nice cause…well I don't have that good of a reason. So I will stop babbling and let you begin. Oh and this takes place anytime before the episode _Home_.

**The Letter**

Dean stepped out of the tiny bathroom into the room that he and Sam had rented. He noticed that Sam had fallen asleep propped up leaning against the headboard with the light still on. On the nightstand sat an open can of _Pepsi_. Looks like those sleeping pills kick in Dean thought as he walked across the room towards his brother. Looking at Sam, Dean realized that if he left his brother to sleep like that; he would be feeling it in the morning. Moving to the foot of the bed, Dean grabbed both of Sam's ankles and with a smirk on his face Dean whispered a quick "sorry" and yanked Sam towards him. He winced as Sam's head hit the headboard and then dropped onto the pillow without even stirring him. Starting to wonder if two sleeping pills were too much and he went over to check out his head and pulse. May have a little bump but other than that he would be okay Dean realized. Hopefully Sam wouldn't realize that he had spiked his drink and that exhaustion had finally claimed him. After tucking his brother in like he used to when he was younger, Dean reached over to grab the laptop that was sitting open on the bed. Picking it up he noticed a sheet of worn stationary paper lying by his brother's hand. Dean knew that his curiosity was trying to get the best of him and he shouldn't read it. This was his brother's personal letter, but then again, when did that ever stop him? Setting the laptop on the small table Dean sat down in the chair and started reading.

Sam,

I know you're leaving in like five minutes, but you know me. Always trying to find a way to surprise you and bring a smile out of ya. Listen Sam. I hope you take this time to work things out with your brother and dad. I know how much you miss them. Yeah, you may not talk about them, but whenever someone brings up your family not realizing what a painful topic is for you, you get this look on your face. You've told me how much you miss Dean and how he took care you growing up. Try to reconnect that bond because I know how happy it will make you.

Last thing cause you are now calling me to say goodbye. Don't worry about Monday. Sam you are going to do great. I just have this feeling that everything is going to work out. Trust me on this. Take care of yourself and your brother too. I may have just met him, but I can tell he probably needs some type of help. LOL. Don't forget to think of me alone in our apartment waiting for you. I love you always Sam. Don't forget.

Jess

P.S.

Here is something to pull out in case you get lonely. Enjoy!

Dean sat there slightly stunned and took a moment to collect his thoughts. That letter had given him more of an insight on his brother's life then spending the past couple of months with him. Looking over at his little brother, Dean realized how hard Sammy must have worked for the life he gave himself. It may not have been the same hard work as he and dad, but Sam had truly taken care of himself all alone and still managed to get a great girl. Dean also realized that Sam had missed him. His brother had missed him. He didn't know why he found this so shocking or why it brought him such relief. Like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Sam had even told Jess a little about their childhood. Carefully folding the letter back up he realized that there was something on the back of it. It was a picture of Jess in her Smurf pajamas from the night he first met her. She was simply sitting at the desk smiling at the camera. Folding the rest of the letter back up, Dean couldn't help but let out a little laugh at the picture, remembering the first time he met the woman Sam had loved. He walked over to Sam's duffel and carefully placed the letter inside it.

Before Dean lay down he checked on his brother one more time. "I'm sorry Sammy" he whispered. "But I can't say that I'm not glad to have you here with me." With that said Dean lay down and closed his eyes trying to pretend this "chick flick" moment had never occurred and then darkness claimed him.

The End

Now that you have read the story, please push the button and review! They really make my day.


End file.
